1. Field
The present invention relates to inorganic hollow fibers or yarns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inorganic hollow yarns have a hollow center and are widely used due to merits, such as a very high membrane area per volume, good productivity, and the like. Thus, when inorganic membranes are produced using the inorganic hollow yarns, the membranes may be applied to processes such as water treatment, gas separation, liquid separation, dust filtration, membrane reaction, catalyst carriers, air conditioning, and the like.